yukkurifandomcom-20200214-history
Yurriku
thumb|"Ekat ti YSAE!" Recently these strange creatures have started appearing in Gensokyo, seemingly looking like upside down Yukkuri with mixed-up faces; they speak words backwards, and seem to cause people, youkai, and Yukkuris to all stare in amazement and (depending on your mileage) fear. These are the Yurriku. Some claim that they are not Yukkuri, but it is quite apt to think of them as highly mutated yukkuri as well. Appearance thumb|Yurriku mating The Yurriku has its eyes positioned below its mouth, and its extremely long hair actually functions as its limbs and tail. Although at first appearing to be upside down, their eyes and mouth are actually in correct alignment, but in reversed positions. Their size varies greatly, from around the same size as Yukkuri to taller than mountains. So far there are only two confirmed types of Yurriku: Reimu types, and Marisa types. The Reimu types are the most commonly seen, having red ribbons in its dark brown hair. The Marisa types are much rarer, have small witch hats on top of their heads, and though there have been no witnesses of a Marisa type moving, it can be presumed that they move on their long blonde hair similar to a snake. In some depictions, Marisa types function as mates to Reimu types, but it is unknown whether Yurriku reproduce within their own type. Other Yurriku types may exist, or possibly will develop at a later time. Origins With so little material available, the Yurriku are shrouded in mystery and speculation. The most widely-believed theory is that they are some sort of mutant Yukkuri, however there has been no conclusive evidence that this is the case. There is also no conclusive evidence that they are _not_ yukkuri, and the consensus among users of sites such as OYP is that they are a type of highly mutated yukkuri. Biology & Behavior It is unknown what exactly Yurriku are made out of. Some speculate that they have flesh much like humans, but this currently has no supporting evidence. Some assume that their fillings are the same as their normal counterparts, as there is no evidence to the contrary. Yurriku appear to be parasitic beings, implanting their young in a Yukkuri host. Though it is unclear how they do this, Yurriku birthed in this way generally do not survive for long. Oftentimes, the litter of Yurriku will be killed by its parents and Yukkuri siblings. Yurriku have been seen mating through the Rub Rub method, much like Yukkuri, but details about their pregnancy are not yet known. The Yurriku do not appear to have the same territorial aggression complex that most wild Yukkuri have, and tend to live, or at least try to live, peacefully with the other creatures and Yukkuri in the areas where they reside. Yurriku are unable to move the same way Yukkuri do; instead they use their long hair as limbs to move about. Koyurriku are unable to walk like this at first, and instead use their hair to crawl on the ground. Its facial appearance,which the mouth(not upside down position) comes first above,then the blush then eyes(or vice versa) Abilities thumb|"GRAW!" it easy! The Yurriku are much stronger and tougher than Yukkuris, although it is unknown how strong they are compared to humans or youkai. They are able to withstand a fair amount of damage, and can be surprisingly quick while moving on their hair/limbs. While their mouth is visible on their heads, the Yurriku also have the ability to split their faces open to reveal a lamprey-like mouth. Although this may be simply a form of defense, it is also possible that they use this to eat large objects, such as pumpkins. Speech Yurriku do speak, and in fact seem to say many of the same phrases that Yukkuri do, but the Yurriku say their words backwards, even though they use the proper sentance structure (i.e. Instead of "Take it EASY!" they say "Ekat ti YSAE!".). Rumors & Miscellaneous. * There is rumored to be an Alice Yurriku out there that attacks other Yurriku, but its existance is only a rumor. * While most Yukkuri are scared of the Yurriku, there have been a couple rare cases where the Yurriku and Yukkuri share different areas of the same living space; usually with the Yurriku hanging from the ceiling like bats. The Yukkuri in these situations tend to look at the Yurriku more in wonder than actual fear, but do not completely trust their neighbors. thumb|Yurriku & Yukkuri living in peace Category:Characters